


Songs

by rainbowdots888



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: I set my mp3 player on shuffle and wrote down the titles of the first four songs that played.  This is my first try at writing stories inspired by Kanjani songs, first posted on LJ in March 2016. I hadn't posted them here yet, so here they are, a little corrected but not much. I hope you enjoy!





	Songs

**Cannonball  
**  
 _You're like a Cannonball …  
_  
  
Ohkura was having a cheerful conversation with Yasu on the sofa of their breakroom, sharing some sweets from a pink box. His friend had been snowed under with chocolates in February and despite Subaru's dark looks, he was enjoying them thoroughly. They were laughing like kids at some dumb pun Maru had thrown into the conversation when the door of the break room was kicked open by a powerful blow.   
  
“Ohkura Tadayoshi!!!!!!”  
  
Ryo's loud and angry voice startled all of them. A climate of fear went down in the room, each member of the group betting inwardly on the prospects of Ohkura's survival. In an unbelievable silence – a rare occurrence with them – the guitarist walked straight to his boyfriend and stopped just in front of him. His eyes were dark and his hair all messed up by a supernatural wrath, in a way that Ohkura knew very well. And he also knew it was his fault and that he had to stand bravely against the storm.   
  
“I can't believe you used  _ALL_  the coffee capsules. The ones I need in the morning. I have to go on set right now and didn't have my coffee.  _I..aaaaaaah..._ ”  
  
“... I'm sorry ?” In those circumstances, standing against Ryo's storm of anger was just a matter of looking very cute and apologetical. Ohkura had years to study his lover's emotions and he would tell anyone with pride that he now mastered Nishikido Ryo's complicated mindset. Once again, it worked and even exceeded the young man's expectations.  
  
The petite guy jumped forward suddenly and crashed his lips on his boyfriend's mouth, putting him through an intense make-out session in front of the others. It lasted for long, depriving Ohkura of air, and triggering an intense desire in his gut. He instantly forgot about the place, his friends and any other trivial things such as discretion, moaning wildly at each movement of the other's tongue. Ryo broke the kiss and licked hungrily his swollen lips before leaving. On his way out he turned towards the bewitched drummer and with a satiated sigh said :  
  
“Thanks for the chocolates, though. They were cute. And delicious.”  
  
When the door slammed shut behind him, life resumed in the breakroom, everyone trying to forget the fastest possible what they had just witnessed. Only Yasu remained dumbfounded, his mouth opened and his eyes searching for some kind of explanation on Ohkura's blissful face.   
  
“Fuck. I love him.” were the only words the fascinated man uttered before picking a chocolate in Yasu's box again.  
  


 

  
 **Wander**  
  
 _Where to wander? I want true love to come_  
  
Ryo kicked some small pebbles that had been left there, on his way. His sneakers scraped against the sidewalk at each step, producing a faint noise instantly drowned into the city's hubbub. He had stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets to protect the skin against the chilly air of this winter morning. The sun was already high but it did not warm up the world yet, just giving out its usual comfortable January light. He had walked aimlessly for four or five hours already, among the early birds who were running to take the next train and the exhausted night workers.  
  
He had woken up in the night, a heavy weight on his chest, almost unbearable. His boyfriend was sleeping quietly next to him, a smile on his lips, a possessive hand on his belly, unaware of all the questions that had assaulted him. He had suddenly felt the urge of escaping, leaving everything behind and become a nobody for a few hours. And since then he was walking, every step pulling another, his mind empty and his body sore. He had pulled a hood over his head and adjusted a mask on his face, savoring this anonymity as the crowds ran past him bumping randomly into his shoulders. He drowned gradually into the sweet oblivion of who he was and what others expected from him. His body worked on impulse without his mind directing the movements. It felt so good.  
  
The next thing he knew, his feet had brought him back in front of his apartment complex. He climbed the stairs slowly, warming up his frozen limbs and entered the silent flat. When he slipped his spent body through the bed sheets, his lover shivered.   
  
“Where have you been? I woke up, and you were not here.” said Ohkura with a pout, resting his head on his chest. The lingering warmth of the young man's body radiated through him as he held his torso tightly.  
  
“I needed to walk... and find answers to some questions.”  
  
“Oh. Did you find your answers ?”  
  
Ryo kissed tenderly his boyfriend's nape, trying to convey all his adoration in this simple action.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And ?...”  
  
“Seems like wherever I go, no matter what I do or feel, my wandering always brings me back to you.”  
  
“Mmmm. You didn't need to freeze your ass off outside to find out. I could have told you that you are mine and only mine. I won't let you go. Never...” Ohkura let his last word die in a whisper as he dozed off again, his arms possessively holding Ryo's chest.  
  


 

  
  
 **Ukiyo Odoribito**  
  
 _Oh Baby, I know you're dancing into a floating world, [...]_  
A dry wind blows into my heart, the pattern of a sad love.   
  
  
“... And remember. Tomorrow you'll get married, willing or not.” The thin door slid shut behind his father as he was throwing a tantrum loud enough for the whole district to hear. The shame of having a disobedient son was already too much to bear and now the neighborhood was gossiping about said son strange inclination towards boys.

The old man had decided to marry him to a random girl to save the appearances and the hell if his son was not approving, the public image of the family was at stake.  
  
Ryo was dying inside. Of course, he didn't want to marry that girl. She was cute, she was rich, but he was not a husband. He needed adventure, love, passion in his life. And he loved someone else. Someone who walked past his house every night, without fail.

Just to see him, he used to seat on the engawa, in a dark corner, wearing his darkest kimono to merge into the night and wait for the beloved figure to appear. The other was tall, usually wearing colorful hakama, his long hair tousled by the winter wind.

But what fascinated Ryo the most was his attitude, the refinement of his floating movements. Clad in his luxurious silks, he seemed to be dancing at every step he took, his supple limbs bringing life to the fabrics under the faint lights of the torches. Ryo would sell his soul to be able to caress that soft body just once and intoxicate himself at the source of the heady fragrance that lingered in the stranger's wake.  
  
If that night had to be the last, he had to talk to him, and at least hear once the voice he had imagined thousands of times in his dreams. So when his whole family had gone to bed, Ryo snuggled out of the house and sat on the porch, waiting for the man to walk before him.

He had to say it, at least once.  
  
He heard the clack of the getas before seeing him. The street was deserted and they would be alone, like in a dream, the prospect making his heart beat so hard that the other probably could hear it already.

When the slender figure arrived before him, the light was bright enough to let Ryo's eyes feast on the delicate and androgynous features of the other's face, as he let his mind wander. Time slowed down and every tiny move was magnified by his soul. Fantasies assaulted him with force, feeding his mind with lustful images. First a hungry kiss on the perfect and sultry lips, then a caress under the forest green hakama, on a silky and hot skin, his fingers looking for the most sensitive parts of the glorious body.

But before he could gather enough courage to say something, the young man was gone. He had vanished like a ghost, his graceful swaying hips painting his silhouette as an Ukiyo-e in the nightly fog of Edo.  
  
Ryo was left alone in the street, facing reality and a future that he'd rather forget. The fantasy would never be his. He would live a random life and die one day, his heart already shattered long before his death by a sad, very sad love story.  
  
  
  
  
 **Your Wurlitzer**  
  
 _Dub, punk, reggae, jazz, classic, pop, folk, rock, hip hop,_  
so, what do you think of this kind of song?   
  
The bar was crowded and the atmosphere saturated with smoke. Some lasers lights pierced through the white clouds above his head but all that Ohkura could perceive of the show was a voice. A deep voice, sometimes flirting with high harmonies but always slightly broken. The kind of voice that sounds good in rock songs, blues ballads, the kind that ripped his heart apart when he had drunk all night. And it was one of those depressing end of day – or beginning of another, it didn't matter – when all his troubles manifested at once in his mind, leaving him dazed, stuck between reality and dreams.

Coping with anxiety, forgetting everything in alcohol and sex had become a ritual. Every Saturday evening was the same... An endless fall into darkness, a desperate escape from his dull reality.  
  
But this voice had brought a bit of warmth in his tired heart. It had sounded like an alarm warning him that he should end the night anywhere but in the arms of some blurred figure reeking of cold tobacco and liquor. After the last drink, he fled the bar much to the disappointment of the many girls that were trying to catch his attention. As he walked past some emergency stairs, few meters away from the entrance of the venue, someone called him.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
He turned to the stairs, his ears identifying the voice immediately. Singing or talking, its tonality was the same, infinitely rich and comfortable, subduing his will in a second. He approached the owner of such a fascinating intonation and without a word sat next to him. The other guy looked at him, detailing every single inch of his being and finally smiled.  
  
“I'm Ryo. I saw you in the bar. You seem so lost, dude. Are you okay?”  
  
“Is this your guitar ?” Ohkura pointed at the black case covered with bars and famous bands stickers.   
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“So you can sing for me now, right?”  
  
“... You mean here?” Ryo looked clueless but when he saw the spark of hope in the eyes of that beautiful guy in front of him, his heart melted. He always had had a thing for the big and fragile men, after all. “... Sure. I can. What do you want to hea...”  
  
“Anything is fine, just sing.”  
  
Ryo took his guitar and cleared his throat. Ohkura's head fell lightly on his left shoulder as he started striking the strings. When the first sounds came out of his mouth he felt the other sighing heavily.   
  
“Now, I'm okay.” He murmured, cuddling even closer to the singer.  
  
  



End file.
